More people than ever are shopping online and having items (e.g., packages) delivered to their homes, workplaces, and/or other locations. Delivery services utilize delivery personnel to deliver the items to the homes, the workplaces, and/or the other locations. If an item does not require a signature from a receiver of the item, the delivery personnel typically leave the item at a front door, in a mailbox, and/or the like.